Fleshed Into Romance
by SpiritedLion
Summary: Simba's biggest mistake. Maybe it was the fact that he ditched Nala to save himself when she pleaded for help? Maybe it was the fact that he allowed her to be consumed by Scar's minions? Whilst Simba is regretting his two mistakes of two deaths, Scar is keeping himself occupied with Nala - who wants nothing more to do with Simba. Who will bring Simba back?


^^ Konnichiwa!

This is a new series I am beginning. Yeah, the title is weird and so is the storyline, but it's...interesting. I hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome. Two things: No mean comments/If you're going to give me advice/help, please PM me. This chapter will be quite short because it's only the beginning/introduction.

Happy Reading!

{_Spirited_Lion}

* * *

**FLESHED INTO ROMANCE**

* * *

Chapter 1: How to save a life.

The flaxen cub quickly clawed his way up the ravine in attempt to run home with his best friend, Nala - who had accompanied him on this terrifying journey. The hyenas quickly gained to them, yet Simba managed to slip away. All was going completely well, both of them would make it out safely.

"Simba!" _Surely. _Unable to bare the reality, Simba turned away from his screaming friend - who panicked for help. "Simba please!" The pale cub continued to beg, but the lion cub was way to afraid to go back and save her. He didn't know what to do, but instinctively his eyes scanned the Outlands in search of help or an object. The young female cub was now tear-stained as she continued to slip, the hyenas were gaining on her.

Simba did the only thing he could do. Run. Without thinking twice, he cantered back to the kopje as if he were a wildebeest, guilty building up in his stomach. Had he really abandoned his best friend to save himself? He couldn't bare the thought. The echoing scream of his one best friend pressured him to run on.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Simba knew a life had been taken away, and not just any life. Nala's life. His betrothed's life. What would his mother think?

* * *

The fully grown male shook his head back into reality, panting and panicking from his sleep. He quickly craned his head to the left, where a meerkat and warthog slumbered peacefully. It seemed Simba was now responsible for two deaths, and life wouldn't let him get away with it. Disturbed from his peaceful slumber, Simba found the need to stay awake and look at the stars. It was a very hard thing to do, especially since it reminded him of his dead father.

"Father," he murmured. "Nala. I failed you." Slowly, he placed his head on the ground, stretching one arm over his face and crimson mane whilst weeping. It was his fault. Two deaths. Two deaths and his life had barely begun. Strangely enough, both deaths involved the hyenas. But there was a fact that Simba had to face, the hyenas didn't kill the king, his father. It was him. He was a murderer, a cruel and lying coward.

* * *

The moon illuminated most of the kopje that night at Pride Rock. Scar had taken over from then, baring the guilt of taking his brother's place as king. But he wouldn't let anyone know it. In fact, only Nala, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Nala... She had been rescued by Scar, _purposely. _Scar had other ideas in mind for his nephew's betrothed. Nala was now following Scar, she wanted to be on his side. He was the only one who had saved her. Not her mother, Sarabi or any of the lionesses saved her.

This enraged her slightly. Wasn't she important or noticed?

"Nala!"

The tanned female rolled her eyes playfully as her teal eyes followed the height of the kopje. Slowly her paw pads moved, as did her shoulders. She was going to her beloved Scar, her Savior. Her _only _Savior. Since her 'death', Nala had blossomed into a beautiful, attractive and skillful lioness, intelligence included. Nobody could fool her, not even Scar. She would stand by Scar's side and watch the lionesses suffer to bits, not showing any sign of sympathy or guilt. At least she was well-fed.

But she knew her mother was ashamed of her behavior. It didn't bother Nala that much anymore. At least she was getting her revenge, owing Scar for saving her many years ago.

"Yes, Scar? Did you call for me?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows with a smirk. Scar began circling her with a smile.

"I wanted to offer you something," he began, using his paw to shoo the hyenas away. Of course, like always, they obeyed him and scurried out the den full of laughter. Nala's orbs followed Scar's body and movement, quite excited yet anxious. "Well, as Zazu said earlier, I need a queen."

"_You _and you _only _in this pride is able to provide a suitable heir, and would make a great queen," he continued. "You're healthy, skillful, great company, and not to mention your beautiful looks."

Nala reeled back in astonishment. She was confused. She had never felt _that _way about Scar. She was only owing him for saving her, but now he was asking for too much. She was hesitant to deny. She flickered an ear, twitched her tail and raked her claws in anxiety. Scar observed her thoroughly, seeing she seemed uncomfortable.

In fact, Nala wanted someone she was really in love with. Obviously, she would have to marry Simba, but he was gone now - out of her life forever. His memories vanquished in her mind. She didn't want him. The pale lioness had never forgotten his mistake. The pain she felt when he left her to save himself, she still felt it now. Who was to say he would hurt her again?

"Umm..." was all she could vocalize. Scar sighed, finally relieved that she was to say something. "I-I..." _Bravery. Be brave, Nala. Stand up for yourself. You don't want to be stuck with someone you don't love forever. _"I really like you, you're my best friend..." Scar shoved his face into hers, waiting for her final word that would unlock him from his cage of excitement. "...But I don't feel the same way about you. I'm really sorry! I can help you look for someone if you want... I just-"

She was cut off when Scar struck her to the ground. "This is how you repay me... for saving _your _life? I thought you were so much better than that," he said, as he watched Nala struggle to her feet. "You will be mine whether you like it or not! You will be touched, loved and be proclaimed as my queen by me only."

"Y-You can't do that, Scar! I was only owing you for saving me. Never did we agree that I'd become my queen. I _am _on your side, and I _am _your best friend. I just don't want to mate someone I don't love. I don't want to be a queen." Every word that Nala said came from her heart. Since cubhood, Nala had never cared if she was going to be a queen or not. It was who she married that mattered to her.

Scar's smile grimaced into a look of annoyance. She was right, but he wanted her. He wouldn't give up without being given an heir from this lioness. This was it, he had to take drastic measures. He had saved this, but decided to not use it. It was too harsh. But he had to. "I see," he said through his deep voice. "I guess I could go for Sarafina. She's older, experienced and...almost identical to you."

"You couldn't! Not my mother, Scar. You're crossing the line, here." Nala yelled protectively.

"Well then, will it be you or your mother?"

Nala sighed. She had to. Her mother would barely survive the reign. Weakened, abandoned and depressed. Perhaps Nala didn't show sympathy for the other lionesses, but her mother mattered to her. "Fine. I'll do it."

Scar beamed in delight. "Good choice, Nala." He held her chin up as she shuddered in disgust. "We should get started." He led her to the small cave carved right at the back of Pride Rock. Only Scar was prohibited to remain there.

* * *

"Your daughter has truly changed Sarafina." Sarabi placed a paw on her best friend's back as they both lay on the small canyon.

"I know she has," Sarafina muttered as she watched Scar and Nala enter the den. "My little girl. If only...If only Mufasa were alive. None of this would happen. She has completely changed, Sarabi. I don't understand. It's too much for her to owe someone like that."

Sarabi sighed and placed her head on her paws. "If only... What do you think they are doing? I mean, it can't be good."

"I don't know, and I don't care." Sarafina growled harshly. Sarabi was shocked. How could a mother disown a daughter? But Sarafina had her reasons. Her daughter was at a higher rank in the pride - she could do something to help the lionesses, but instead she just stood by Scar's side and watched them suffer. How could a daughter be so heartless. Sarafina was having none of this.

"Come on, Sarafina. It's not wise to disown someone like that," Sarabi soothed. Sarafina sighed, full of defeat. "You know how Scar is, he's probably forcing, no, _manipulating _her to do things she doesn't want to do. It's your job, as a mother, and me as a reliable adult to help her. She's still young, barely into adulthood. She doesn't know what she's putting herself into."

Sarafina paid close attention to Sarabi's words. She was right.

"I asked what they were doing. You said you didn't know. What if he's doing something bad to her, violating her, even?"

"I don't know, Sarabi. You're right. But how do we get up there? It's not like we can miraculously fly up there..."

"We need the lionesses' help to distract Scar so that we can get to Nala and save her. Hurry, let's go and rally the lionesses."

* * *

Scar stood up, disturbed from his sleep. At least he had gotten what he had wanted. And the point was, he was now going to be given an heir in less than three months. Everything was going as planned. He gaped towards the small den entrance and saw a tail flicker. He, alarmed, quickly erected himself onto his paws and walked over towards the tail.

"Kula!" he gasped as he saw the brown-furred lioness. "Who said you could step one paw in here?"

"Actually Scar, I didn't even walk into your den. I'm just sat outside." Kula was being sassy. "I actually needed you because there's trouble with the borders of the Pride Lands."

"Oh, what is it?!"

"It seems rogues have invaded, and they're hunting in the Pride Lands. We tried to chase them out, but... they said they wouldn't give up until you came along."

Scar and Kula ran towards the borders with three other lionesses immediately, whilst the other lionesses distracted the hyenas. Sarabi and Sarafina quickly slipped into Scar's private den, only to intrude on Nala's slumber. Sarafina was tear-stained and full of worry.

"Oh, Sarabi, what do you think he's done to her?" she inquired in panic, her ears pinned behind her head.

"I don't think you'd want to know. Don't we sleep every once in a while, when...we're with..._males?"_

Sarafina's eyes widened. "No... He couldn't... It can't be true! Sarabi..." the overwhelmed mother wept into Sarabi's dark fur as Sarabi sulked in disappointment.

Nala's slumber was disturbed. She woke up and stretched before running to her mother with a smile on her face. "Mother, Scar will kill you if he finds you here!"

"He's already taken care of...Nala." Sarabi announced.

"Nala, what did Scar do to you? What's happened to you?" Sarafina asked through furrowed eyebrows. "You're not the Nala I remember."

Nala pulled her face back in embarrassment. "I can't tell you, it's for your own good, Mom."

"I'm your mother, I deserve to know!" the pale lioness argued, continuing to emit tears.

"I can't, alright? Now go before...before Scar comes back. I can't tell you, just bare with me - I know what I'm doing. I'm capable of keep you and the lionesses safe."

"You slept with him," Sarafina insisted through sniffs. "...didn't you?" Nala remained silent.

"I-I can't let you know that information. It's between me and him. Now go! I can see him over the border."

Sarafina glared at her daughter's teal eyes in disappointment, whilst Sarabi shook her head. Both the lionesses left Nala alone to be ashamed of herself for agreeing to such a deal in the first place. Nala released a tear. "It's for your own good."

* * *

_**Please do remember this is a 'What if' Fic. This isn't my real theory/belief, it's just an idea that came out of nowhere and I wanted to experiment with it. **_

_**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**_

_**CREDITS:**_

_The Lion King [© Disney]_

_Front Cover [© SpiritedLion]_

_Written Fic [© SpiritedLion]_

_**Stay tuned for another chapter! **_

_**{SpiritedLion.**_


End file.
